triple_a_fazbearfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 1 (Challenge)
Five Nights at Freddy's is a segment in ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' with the identical gameplay with the first game in the franchise. There are four mini-games in normal mode and one mini-game in hard mode. Mechanics In this segment, the player is equipped with a camera view, limited power ranging to 100% and doors on both sides to fend of the animatronics, similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's 1. The player must survive until 6 AM by saving up power and defending themselves against the animatronics. Game Differences * The camera monitor always stays on, and does not waste any power. * The animatronics can move on the camera view instead of teleport. * The animatronics can be seen moving by the doorway, and Chica seems to be able to attack the player at the time if the right door is not closed. * The player can't honk Freddy's nose on the poster anymore. * Foxy's screeching sound when by the door is more aggressive. Animatronics There are four animatronics in this segment, this includes: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie , Chica and Foxy. Bonnie and Chica starts on Night 1, Foxy starts on Night 2, and Freddy starts on Night 3. Bonnie and Chica can be defended against by shutting the doors on them. They appear by the left and right door respectively. They also has a chance to attack the player when they are walking by the office, so the door must be shut at the time. Freddy and Foxy moves when the player is not looking at them. Thus, the player must look at them in the cameras from time to time to slow down their movement. And when Foxy is running towards the office or Freddy is by the door, they must shut the respective door immediately. Levels Night 1 Compared to the original installment, this level displays the same mechanics and behavior from the first night. Bonnie and Chica are the only animatronics shown to be agitated or active. Foxy, however, is active in this night but is less agaited compared to Bonnie and Chica. Freddy Fazbear is shown to be staying on the Show Stage during the night unless if the player's power ran out, he will proceed to go to the office and attack the player. ---- Night 2 In this night, Bonnie and Chica have the similar behavior as of the previous night, with the exception of them activating earlier. Foxy turns to be now a threat to the player at this night. In order to keep Foxy at bay, the player must watch Foxy on the camera. If he leaves the Pirate Cove, the player must also close the left door in order to prevent him from attacking you. Freddy has a slight chance in activating during the night, however, he will be very slow. ---- Night 3 In this night, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy have the similar behavior as of the previous night, with the exception of them activating earlier and being more agitated while moving to the office. Freddy is now shown to be a threat to the player. He mostly hides and lurks in the dark sides, leaving his eyes only to be seen. The player can watch him at the camera he is located on to slow him down from reaching the office. If is near at the right door of the office, the player must close down the door to prevent him from going in. ---- Night 4 In this night, all four animatronics are active, portraying the same behavior as the previous night, with the exception of their agitated presence and earlier activation. ---- Hard Mode (Night 5) Compared to the past four nights, this night served as a drastic change to the environment, noticeably the grayscale aesthetic. All four animatronics are still active, portraying the same behavior as the previous night, with the exception of their agaited presence and earlier activation. Collectible Items Faz-Tokens There are 3 Faz-Tokens to be found in this segment. They are located: * In the drawer on the bottom left under the drink cups. * Under the cupcake. * On the monitor on the right (randomly appears). Tapes A tape can be found on the desk to the right of the player. Trivia * The title screen of this mode uses the official logo design of Five Nights at Freddy's, unlike the others, which use the default font for Unreal Engine 4. * It is revealed that there are several yellow lockers placed in the back of the office. * Peeking out of the office from the doors will trigger Foxy to go after the player, peeking at the West Hall will clearly show Foxy running down the hallway. Gallery FreddyFaz1.jpg|Closeup of the Office. Category:VR Gamemodes Category:Help Wanted Category:Gamemodes